User talk:Aabicus
If you want to become an admin, post a link to your username and be sure to make edits that benefit the Wiki. Such edits include (in order of singificance): 1) creating pages on the list 2) uploading images of characters, places, voice actors, etc. and posting them on relevant pages 3) fixing typos and expanding existing pages 4) finding and reporting spam pages (including anything Winnie the Pooh-based) Note:If I asked you to become an admin, you do not need to post your name here. Aabicus 02:28, 8 March 2008 (UTC) Post your Username under this line List will be checked roughly every Friday afternoon ----- Other messages below this line I would love it! Being an administrator would be wonderful, especially in the wiki dedicated to one of the series I've loved nearly all my life. And thank you for voting for Ducky's article as well. You know, I have this idea for featured articles. I thought that every time an article wins a nomination for the month, it should have a star put up in the right hand corner of the page, like they do for featured articles in Wikipedia (except there they have different rules for becoming a featured!) I tried to create that sort of a template here, but there were some complications, so I've posted there to find out how to make that kind of template here. Been waiting for a response for a little while, though. BTW, that was cool when I found out you and User:Ye Olde Luke of Wikipedia are one and the same! Will-Girl 23:33, 21 March 2008 (UTC) Yup, I've got those tabs at the top. It really feels good to be an admin, and a bureaucrat (I think that's how you spell it) too. Thank you ever so much! Will-Girl 04:04, 22 March 2008 (UTC) As I was saying in the summary, I just thought I'd put that new template at the top, as a stylish notification that you're an administrator. I hope you like it! Will-Girl 04:15, 22 March 2008 (UTC) How can this be done? I've tried everything I can think of, but nothing seems to work. I've created the template for Featured articles in Land Before Time Wiki, but nothing will get the star to go up to the title line of the page. Can you please help with this? Will-Girl 07:02, 22 March 2008 (UTC) Nice Site. I'm willing to help I"m willing to help out this LBT wiki site as much as I can. I'd like to be considered for an administrator if you need any help. In any case I'll attempt to add to the information here as best as I can. I found the site a short time ago and will get started later tonight. When the neighbor is less likely to be playing loud music. Mim 23:59, 22 March 2008 (UTC) Featured Images? I thought this was a good idea, as several other wikis - like Wikisimpsons - not only have featured articles for each month, but also have featured pictures for each month. Admittedly, Land Before Time Wiki does not have a particularly large quantity of images, but as that's open to change over the next couple of months, we can work something out. Please tell me what you think, on the talk page of the main page! Will-Girl 23:58, 6 April 2008 (UTC) May's featured article. Hi, just thought I'd remind you that it's coming close to the time when votes on what will be the featured article for May should come pouring in. At the beginning of April, I selected one of the good articles at that time as my chosen candidate, but there is no real rush. When you've looked at all the articles in the wikia which have the good article template on them currently, you can make your vote! Thanks! Will-Girl 04:00, 13 April 2008 (UTC) :Also, as I am going to be working on other articles in upcoming days, more good articles are liable to appear. So like I said, please don't feel pressured to make a choice very soon! Will-Girl 04:02, 13 April 2008 (UTC) Hello, I have a couple of questions... I was very excited to find a LBT wiki. I was wondering, where can users discuss page editing and arranging in general? There were some things I wanted to bring up but not on an individual talk page. Saphirestar 04:16, 21 April 2008 (UTC) Sequel Images I didn't know you wanted sequel images of the main gang. I can look around on my dvd's for those. See if I can find some from the later sequels. Certain movies may be best for certain characters. Sequel pictures Should I put the pictures from the sequels in the pages about the character, like Littlefoot from any movie after 1 on his page and if so where, under the picture already there, or further down the page? Mim 02:01, 22 April 2008 (UTC)